


Lumos

by Tsuyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Artist wanted angst, Gryffindor!James, I'll try to finish it asap, I'll try to update character list, I'm also sorry, ITS NOT FINISHED, M/M, asap, who am I to disobey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: One day James is out in the middle of curfew, and he found an interesting portrait. He's alone and he needs company and he forgot to mention that the portrait is in the room of requirement.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaRS97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaRS97/gifts).



> Thank you lovely Hanna for this lovely art, it's been a pleasure to write this. And the requirement for angst is even more so lovely, as, I am, after all, the Queen of Angst (actually not self proclaimed, just ask people)
> 
> I will post the art as the story progresses in the story itself but each and every one of you must appreciate the artist, go and give them virtual (or not) hugs!!!

_[Lovely art](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/OTiWPPRTxTulsftCJzk3BAAS29E9cYB_s5EaM9yb-36bCj3cIGXGeRHXMqvTbvUGtYW8RZZgWaxCKRlLOnd-G8UIyDhS-Ht_DGPeGlBb8XgCTpJJyXLBzHhmOtHb7ivMiKFLfB1N) _

 

_The most recent magical painting was finally hung on the walls in the Grand staircase had everyone feeling on the tips of their painted toes. However when Filch finally hung it everyone was left immensely disappointed and let down. Fellow students and even professors had mentioned that the new painting will be something of a marvel and yet instead everyone got to look at yellow wall with a blueish curtain tie back with a tassel and a globe map. There was also some kind of the red box that was on the other side of the painting and by the look of it, it was firmly closed._

_“Who in their right mind would draw a magical painting without a magical person pictured in it?” Fat lady mused loudly while swinging open into the Gryffindor common room._

_“Maybe the person in the painting is invisible?” One of the old professors in Headmistress’ room mused out loudly and was hit by a handfan from the visiting witch._

_“Edmund, you always try find secrets and spies, even in your death.” She fanned herself with the said fan and chuckled when the old man winked at her._

_Only headmaster Dumbledore continued to smile deviously as if he was keeping a secret and no one knew it was already a secret._

_“I know, Albus that you know about the newest painting more than you let on other people think that you do.”_

_“But, Minerva, I’m just a painting while you still live and Hogwarts… Well, Hogwarts always has secrets.”_

_“Yes, but Hogwarts only let’s her secrets be revealed by certain people.” The woman turned around in her chair to look at the old man only to see his painting empty. “That infuriating man is annoying me even in his death.” The headmistress stood up and went out, leaving only a small candle light up._

_You could hear the old headmasters mutter about themselves while Dumbledore’s whisper sounded loud and clear in the empty room. “Hogwarts will let someone know for sure…”_

_***_

 

“Gryffindor!” The oversized hat, that was put on the blonde boy’s head and almost reached the tips of his ears that were actually holding it up than rather falling down further, shouted.

 

“Join the Gryffindor table, darling, there will be someone with you. Don’t look so scared, it will all be fine.” Bespectacled woman with a real witch hat gently pushed James towards the yellow and red paraphernalia while people of various ages cheered when he joined them. Timidly so, he sat at the table and looked at the silver cutlery and the otherwise empty table and sighed.

 

After his parents have died he lived with Kincade and his wife in Skyfall when one day an owl landed on his windowsill bearing James’ name and the precise address of Skyfall manor. While Kincade had never heard about Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and considered it somewhat of a prank letter from those interested in luring someone’s money out of their bank accounts or socks, James felt hopeful but still subdued, especially when Kincade’s wife scolded him and shoed away the beautiful white owl James wanted to pet and maybe take out hunting.

 

“James, owls are wild animals,” She chided the child. “Tying a letter to one’s leg is animal abuse.” She said.

 

“But how did she come to us? How did she know the way?” James resisted the logic of grownups.

 

“Enough with the silly questions, James. Let’s go and have dinner now.” The old woman pushed James out of the room, the boy looking forlornly at the owl that was looking at him with wise eyes.

 

It wasn’t long before the same woman with a funny looking hat, at the head table now, then dressed in more modern clothes, came knocking to the manor’s doors and asked to be invited in. It seemed that James was ‘gifted’ child and he absolutely had to attend the school. The boy had suspicions that the witch, because he later came to the knowledge that he was a wizard, somehow influenced Kincades’ to let him leave Skyfall and attend this school.

 

Later on, after he had done the shopping with the same witch who actually was the headmistress of the mysterious school and after he acquired an actual wand and real black robes like he’s seen in the movies. They were having butterbeer in the weirdly named pub called “Leaky cauldron” and which actually had an oversized cauldron at the heart of the fireplace the old witch explained who he was and where he was going to spend the upcoming 7 years of his life.

 

“James, your parents were deeply respected by the wizarding community and it really sadness me and all that you’re going to meet that you are alone now.” She pushed a plate with weirdly looking meal closer to James so the boy could have a dinner as he didn’t have anything since breakfast and it was already a late afternoon on a late August day. “You are going to hear a lot of rumours surrounding your parents’ deaths but I can assure you all of them are not true and are just that, rumours.”

 

James looked at the woman and nibbled his lower lip. “If they were wizards and could actually do magic, couldn’t they make it so that they stayed alive?”

 

The woman just shook her head and gently grasped one of James’ hands as if to comfort him. “James, some things… Even magic can not mend bones that are broken beyond repair, like magic can not suddenly make someone fall in love with you or turn the time back…”

 

The boy was more than upset and pulled his hand from the grasp. “I understand. I will attend this school of yours but that’s only because I do not like Kincades’ mothering over me. I am not a child anymore!” He brushed the tears out of his eyes stubbornly and sniffled.

“I understand.” The woman frowned at the stubbornness of the boy but nodded none the less.

 

***

 

Sitting alone in the compartment in a magical red train that was heading towards the land of the unknown James felt lighter. He just glared at everyone who tried to open the door and join him. The boy wanted to be alone and he promised himself he’s never going to let anyone else get close to his heart. He decided that would be much easier than get attached to someone and then lose them.

 

‘Just like mom and dad.’

 

***

 

James didn’t talk to anyone at the Gryffindor table, nor did he try to make friends with any of his roommates in the Gryffindor dorms. He went to all of his classes, excelled in most of them but Potions which it seemed were like chemistry just more difficult and advanced version and of course the classes of flying were his favourite. He’d spend hours in the quidditch field and train alone.

 

There was one bushy haired girl who continued to pester him to spend time together with her and two other boys but James always found excuses until one evening in the quidditch field they cornered him, all three of them.

 

“JAMES BOND!” The girl had her stance wide and her hands on her hips, the boys flagging her sides, as if they were some kind of guards.

 

“Eve, I’m not interested in going to Hogsmeade with you this upcoming weekend.” James shouted. “Nor any upcoming weekend, ever.” He whispered more quietly.

 

“But Honeydukes have these amazing sweets that supposedly make you dance uncontrollably.” She shouted back.

 

“If you continue to pester me, I’ll buy them, ground them to powder and mix it with your night snack food.” James snapped back and continued to fly high above the ground. It took him all he had not to look down expectantly, hoping to see the other 3 standing their ground and refusing to leave. “It’s better for everyone if I’m alone.” James muttered to himself as he angrily brushed his tears away.

 

_5 years later_

 

“And Bond SNATCHES the golden snitch! Right from the nose of a clueless Ravenclaw! What a game! What a GAME!” The commentator of Quidditch finished joyfully as if he had betted for one team or another to win.

 

Everyone in the school knew that no matter how good of a player you were, if your team, or any other team for that matter, was competing against Gryffindor, they will surely lose.

 

James Bond became a charming young man, even though very cold hearted and he only had a couple of friends, and was quite popular in the school, especially between girls and there was a gossip going on that he bedded them left and right in the secret room he had at Hogwarts and while actually none of the professors, not even professor Potter could confirm it, there was a rumour that the unloving Gryffindor found the Room of Requirement and that it was still intact after the War against Voldemort but the location would constantly change and not be stagnant. The only other person who’s been to the infamous room was now late Vesper Lynd, who was, even for a short period, James’ one and only girlfriend.

 

“JAMES, we’ve won the cup!!!” the blonde was snatched up from the other cheering Gryffindors and put into a headlock by his only roommate and the most loyal of friends, Alec Trevelyan.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” James waved his hand dismissively. He never showed a lot of emotions towards joyful situations or people, or even events.

 

“Come on, grumpy cat, at least tell me you’re joining me and my family for Christmas this year?” The other blonde smacked him on his back and James just pushed him back into a pile of snow and laughed when Trevelyan faceplanted into it.

 

“You know, I won’t.” James smiled. “I do not celebrate the festivities.”

 

“As I’ve said, grumpy kationok, you are one of the most stubborn ones.” Alec launched a snowball into James face and laughed himself silly when it hit the other young man in the face unexpectedly.

 

“You’re going to be dead for this!” James launched himself at the other boy and they started rolling in the snow jokingly and in all good merit.

 

“Gentlemen,” The voice of headmistress had them stopping their wresting in the snow, with Alec having James yet in another headlock while James was preparing a snowball to be forcefully pushed under Alec’s cloak. “Everyone’s inside but the two of you. I know you both dislike the company of others, but please, it’s the last feast of the year before the winter holidays.” McGonagall looked at them over her half-moon spectacles and continued her slow pace towards the castle.

 

“James, please,” When Alec was actually asking James knew it was serious.

 

“You know that I can’t or I’ll just ruin your Christmas cheer.” The other teen shook his head at his friend. “Send me an owl or something!” He tried to lighted up the mood.

 

“As if my mother would actually let me do otherwise!” Alec crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

 

“And stop pouting you hulk of a man it’s not a good look on you!” James laughed at the other’s misery but the laugh had never reached his eyes. Like an ocean of blue sea they always remained sad and calculating and oh so guarding.

 

Still shoving each other playfully they ventured towards the castle and gently brushed the snow from their hair and their cloaks before traipsing the snow out of their shoes. ‘Like a couple of muggleborns.’ James thought sadly to himself.

 

Sometimes he wished he’d have been just a simple boy with no magic. That way he’d never have to deal with all the magical people who continued to pester into fixing him. Muggles were so easy to fool while magical folk always wanted to fix everything. ‘Even the people who didn’t want to be fixed by anyone.’

 

***

 

Even some of the professors had been worried about James but he just brushed them all off.  
  
“I’ll be just fine, professor Longbottom, I swear.” He reassured the last professor to leave the school. Much to his surprise he wasn’t the only one left in school as there was always staff and stuff that needed to be fixed and things that needed to be done and dealt with.

 

“If there will be anything that you need, just now that professors Potter and Malfoy also are staying in school and you can go to them any time of the day, just not late in the night as they tend to get busy… well… now that I think, you shouldn’t go and see them after six unless it’s a matter of life and death.” There was a curious look on professor’s Longbottom’s face and he looked somewhat embarrassed.  
  
“You know, I will not go to them if there must be absolutely no other way.” James just nodded in agreement. Professor Longbottom was somewhat of a big worrier. Might possibly the biggest there was but that was understandable after the Second War.

 

Professor just smiled sadly, shrunk his luggage and disappeared with a sudden pop.

 

“And I thought disapparating in Hogwarts was not allowed.” James muttered to himself.

 

It wasn’t as if he was the only student staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays. There was someone under the name of Malfoy staying at the Slytherin dormitories and some weird girl with very light blonde hair.

 

Walking down to the Great Hall he was greeted by silence and a lonely house elf.

 

“Where is everyone?” The teen asked, not used to the totally empty hall.

 

“Ahh… Sir, all the students decided to take their dinners to their own rooms, we thought you’d like that again and prepared a box for you as well.” The elf extended her hand with a tightly wrapped parcel in an unfolding napkin to put on one’s lap. “It will stay warm for a few hours so don’t wait up for a long time.” She smiled and was gone with a pop.

 

James was standing confused and suddenly so alone in the vast space. Sighing deeply he turned on his heel and decided to wander the castle. Being a fifth year and still not knowing each and every corner of the castle was actually starting to disturb him.

 

***

 

  


End file.
